Un bote
by Belin03
Summary: Un bote le ayudaría a salir de ese lugar repleto de borrachos, el problema era... ¿a quién hurtárselo?. Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes aquí utilizados, no me pertenecen (lamentablemente)

…---…  
**  
Un bote**

Ana María entró a la taberna, su cabello era cubierto por un pañuelo verde, mientras su rostro se encontraba semioculto por un sombrero. La taberna más concurrida en Tortuga era de cuidado, ninguna mujer entraba allí sin salir con un borracho prendiéndola de la cintura y ella estaba bien al tanto de aquel detalle.  
Una pelea, había despojado a dos de aquellos ebrios, que allí peleaban, de sus botellas y Ana María tomó una de ellas mientras se retiraba al lugar más apartado de todos.  
Varios vidrios volaban de aquí para allá, vidrios que antes habían sido parte de botellas que rebosaban de ron; la joven logró esquivar los que se dirigían hacia ella, mientras que trataba de hilar, concreta y razonablemente el sentido de sus pensamientos:  
Estaba perdida, su bote tenía un agujero que la llevaría a la perdición y aquel era la única que poseía de movilizarse para obtener pequeñas adquisiciones como aquella daga que ahora se hallaba en su mano, de mango dorado, decorada con una fila de amatistas. Seguro la podría cambiar por el alimento de una semana, cuanto menos; la figura de su bote volvió a golpear su mente… esa reparación hecha con un trozo de cuero no duraría mucho, más siendo agarrado por dos dagas pequeñas, a las cuales mucho futuro en la tarea, no les veía.  
Bebió un trago de la botella, el sabor era fuerte al principio, pero a medida que uno se acostumbraba al sabor uno lo pasaba como agua.  
-Presiosha… ¿tienes ron para mí?- un borracho, algo desgarbado y gordo se había acercado hasta ella, posando una de sus pesadas manos en la botella de la joven.  
Ana María lo miró, estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para entender que ese hombre en cualquier momento caería al suelo víctima de los efectos de aquella maravillosa, según todos allí creían, bebida.  
Dejó que el hombre tomara de su botella y cuando iba a propinarle una buena cachetada digna de ser recordada, se escuchó detrás del sujeto el cristal rompiéndose y el borracho cayó desmayado boca abajo.  
-De nada… - Un sujeto, con varios amuletos colgando en su cabeza, cabello negro, alto, y semi-borracho se acercó a ella, pisando el cuerpo de aquel que se hallaba tumbado en el piso- ¡Lindas amistades las tuyas…-una pausa, que le permitió recordar el nombre de la mujer- ...Ana María!  
El hombre se paró delante de la chica, para luego agacharse y hurtar de las pesadas manos de aquel que se hallaba bajo sus pies, la botella de ron que había sido de Ana María. La joven estiró la mano para tomarla, pero su nueva compañía se la llevó a sus labios y bebió medio contenido, ella lo miró furibunda.  
-¡Oh!... perdón ¿quieres, te convido…  
-Devuélveme esa botella, Sparrow- Ana María lo miraba furiosa, pero Sparrow no se daba por aludido  
-Capitán, Jack Sparrow, en todo caso… y esta botella no era tuya, era de ese hombre- Jack cubrió la botella con ambos brazos- hurta la tuya… envidiosa…  
-Eres un…- Ana María se levantó, pisó al hombre desmayado y se fue murmurando algo de lo cual Jack solo pudo rescatar- el bote… luego ese… después este idiota… necesito un baño…

Jack levantó la botella y la miró- El último sorbo gratis… que mala suerte la mía… ¡brindemos!- comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando algo- ¡brindemos por ti!- fue cuando bajó la mirada hacia el hombre que se hallaba a sus pies- al menos tu no estás condenado- y bebió de un trago todo el delicioso ron restante.  
-¡Capitán Sparrow!- un hombre, más bien bajo, canoso y barrigón, se acercó, dos botellas en mano, una se la entregó a Jack- las encontré en la barra de camino.  
Los ojos de Jack brillaron ¡al fin alguien que lo mencionaba con propiedad!... porque Jack era Capitán, sin barco… pero Capitán al fin.  
-¡Gibbs!- tomó la botella ofrecida y levantó su mano libre bendiciéndolo, o algo parecido, para luego quedarse mirando la nada, como recordando- El Perla...  
-Ya basta, sabe muy bien que es imposible volver atrás  
-Amotinados, desgraciados piratas hijos de…  
-No, no, no es posible llorar en el pasado, es difícil, pero debe vivir ahora ¿de qué sirve llorar velas y mástil perdidos?  
Jack se quedó mirando a Gibbs, parecía ¿lucido, o lo que era peor ¿sobrio, lo miró interrogante- ¿estás bien?...- no obtuvo respuesta, el hombre se había tirado en la mesa y roncaba profundamente- era demasiado para ser cierto…  
Jack le quitó la botella medio llena a Gibbs, y con ambas manos ocupadas, se levantó del lugar y bebió de un trago el contenido de una de ellas, miró al hombre en el piso, aún desmayado por el golpe.  
-¡Amigo!... aquí tienes- dejó en su mano la botella recientemente vacía y se fue caminando encima del cuerpo caído.

Jack salió de la taberna y se dirigió al muelle, totalmente vacío, pues de seguro todos los marineros se hallaban en lugares más calientes y confortables que un muelle, y sus bocas no estarían precisamente inhalando y exhalando el frío aire de la costa.  
Miró todos los barcos y comenzó a caminar por allí mirando los "navíos", como acostumbraban a decir los "imbéciles de los marineros", como decía Jack: vio uno, era grande, más pequeño que el Perla, pero aún así tenía proporciones suficientes para que fuera imposible manipularlo, y mucho menos sacarlo de allí, bueno pedirlo prestado, por un solo pirata, decidió: muy grande; observó luego, una especie de barco a remo, era estúpido, en realidad… el mar abierto sería imposible de por lo menos desafiar con aquella cosa: muy pequeño.  
Necesitaba algo intermedio, fue cuando a lo lejos lo divisó, y el rostro de una mujer se apareció ante él, no físicamente, sino atormentando su pacífico y noble pensar.  
-Lo siento Ana María- la disculpa fue lanzada al aire, coreada por una extraña sonrisa.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, cuando todo quedó concretado, tan solo había tenido que ir a robar un poco de ron, la parte más delicada, difícil e indispensable del plan, alimentos, aspecto totalmente secundario y esperar a que fuera el momento oportuno. Sin decir adiós, pedir prestado o arrepentirse, soltó amarras y se alejó un kilómetro de Tortuga, vadearía todas las costas de las Islas hasta llegar a destino: Port Royal… pues como había dicho Gibbs, y ese borracho tenía razón: debía empezar de nuevo… a más así quizás lograría su objetivo: Regresar al Perla Negra, convertirse en Capitán, o mejor dicho, darles a entender a todo marinero y pirata, que él era el Capitán del Perla Negra y matar, o mejor, dejar a la deriva a todos esos malditos piratas amotinados.  
Pasó largo rato y el sol ya se encontraba muy alto en el cielo, medio día, quizás.  
Jack estiró la botella de ron que había en su mano hacia el horizonte, y brindó:  
Por el Perla… por la Libertad.

Fin


End file.
